Des choses plus importantes
by Xunaly
Summary: Qui a dit que les disputes ne menaient à rien ? Yukimura.Sasuke


**Des choses plus importantes**

« Oublie. »

* * *

**Yukimura****/Sasuke**

* * *

_« Ne te sacrifie plus jamais pour moi !! »_

Sasuke était resté la matinée entière, immobile, sur la terrasse ouverte du domaine Sanada. Appuyé contre la rambarde qu'il serrait fortement, ses pensées ne s'étaient pas détournées une seule fois. Encore et encore, il ne cessait de se ressasser les évènements d'il y avait peu. La guerre contre les Tokugawa pour la prise d'une ville, Yukimura qui s'était lancé en plein affrontement accompagné de ses dix guerriers, Yukimura dont l'attention avait fléchit, l'épée qui était allée se ficher dans son corps… Et lui, Sasuke Sarutobi, lui qui était le meilleur des dix guerriers de Sanada, lui n'avait rien pu faire.

Son poing alla cogner fortement contre la rambarde. Une décharge de douleur lui traversa le bras alors qu'il serrait les dents. Rageur contre lui-même. A quoi servait-il s'il ne pouvait protéger la vie de son maître ? Rien. Strictement rien. Un goût amer s'était emparé de sa bouche. Le goût de l'échec. Perdre, oui il avait perdu. Il avait faillit en la confiance de Yukimura, à sa tâche de guerrier…

L'envie soudaine de continuer à garder la même attitude, faire semblant que rien ne soit arrivé, lui traversa l'esprit. Tentante. Il la repoussa fermement. Pouvait-il continuer à regarder son maître dans les yeux s'il n'était pas capable d'assumer ses fautes ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas simplement oublier. Et même s'il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, jamais les images ne disparaîtraient de son esprit. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le mieux était d'aller s'excuser directement auprès de Yukimura. Accepter de voir la déception dans son regard. Accepter d'avoir perdu sa confiance. Accepter de le voir blesser, comprendre que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été meilleur. Subir les brimades, pour ressortir plus fort. Même si pour cela il fallait s'entraîner encore et encore. Sa seule raison d'être rester en son statut. Son statut et la famille qu'il lui accordait. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre.

Reprenant son calme. Il desserra lentement la rambarde de bois dont la marque s'était gravée sur les paumes de sa main. Les contemplant d'un regard vide, il se tourna alors vers les appartements de Yukimura, où il devait se trouver. Personne ne guérissait d'une blessure aussi grave en moins d'un jour. Pas même Kyo. Et les soins d'Akari même ne pouvaient en venir à bout aussi rapidement.

-Oui ?

Le ton calme de l'héritier Sanada le sortit de sa torpeur alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Une pénombre tranquille s'était installée. Le calme régnait dans la chambre, seulement brisé par le raclement des feuilles du livre que lisait Yukimura pour passer le temps. Ce dernier releva la tête à son entrée et ferma son ouvrage avant de lui sourire en l'invitant à s'approcher.

Sourire qui retourna Sasuke. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire ? Alors que les bandages qui couvraient son torse, étaient dus à son incompétence ? Comment pouvait-il être si tranquille ? Tentant de garder un masque impassible sur son visage, il s'agenouilla à côté de son maître qui le dévisageait surpris par l'expression qu'il arborait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon petit Sasuke ?

Le ton légèrement inquiet contenait cependant un léger amusement qui agaça le guerrier. Serrant les poings, il se contenta de détourner la tête alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce. Yukimura plus surpris que jamais par l'attitude de son protecteur se redressa, délaissant totalement son livre pour prononcer une seconde fois le prénom du garçon avec une voix réellement inquiète.

Sasuke leva alors la tête, ouvrit la bouche. S'excuser, simplement s'excuser. Mais il se sentait si pitoyable en la présence de son maître qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Encore moins lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre de Yukimura… s'y perdit.

-D… Désolé !

Il s'était abaissé vivement, apposant sa tête sur le plancher dans une attitude soumise. Tremblant de rage devant son manque de courage et ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, de fondre devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il avait commis une faute, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder la même attitude.

-Je suis… Désolé. J'aurais dû vous protéger !

-Sasuke…

-J'aurais dû vous éviter toutes blessures mais…

-Sasuke.

-Mais mon incompétence a fait que je n'ai pas réussi. Je…

-Sasuke ! Il suffit !

Sa voix se tut immédiatement devant le ton autoritaire de Yukimura. Le jeune Sanada avait froncé les sourcils et le regardait avec colère. Colère qui sembla disparaître peu à peu de son visage pour la plus grande surprise de Sasuke. Détournant la tête de son guerrier, il se contenta de reprendre d'une voix tremblante qui figea sur lui-même le jeune garçon :

-Redresse toi… Je ne suis pas ton supérieur. Alors n'agit pas comme cela avec moi.

Il s'exécuta en silence. Un silence pesant qui avait brisé l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce. Sasuke se sentait incroyablement mal. Pourquoi Yukimura avait détourné ses yeux ? Pourquoi un tel ton ? Ses questions furent suspendues alors que l'héritier Sanada se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

Sasuke sentit lui souffle le manquer alors qu'il lisait clairement la déception dans le regard de son maître. Déçu, oui déçu de son comportement. Il avait déjà prévu une telle réaction, mais elle était bien plus pire à encaisser que prévu et il se retint à grande peine de ne pas se confondre en excuse une seconde fois.

-Que se passe t-il en ce moment Sasuke ?

-P… Pardon ?

Le guerrier Sanada écarquilla les yeux alors que Yukimura apposé une main ferme sur son épaule, reprenant de son ton qui sonnait atrocement mal pour l'ancien habitant Aokigahara.

-Tu n'agis plus comme d'habitude avec moi. Tu es distant. Au moindre problème rencontré tu t'excuses. Toujours pour rien.

-Rien ? Et la blessure que vous avez reçue par ma faute ce n'est r… !

-Par ta faute ? Est-ce toi qui tenais l'épée ?

Surpris par le ton à la fois calme et sec qui contrastait incroyablement avec le précédent, les mots manquèrent à Sasuke alors qu'il tentait de suivre Yukimura.

-N… Non mais…

-Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de te reprocher des erreurs que tu n'as pas commis Sasuke.

-Pourtant je…

-Je sais. Tu es censé assurer ma protection. Tu n'es pas censé te sacrifier pour moi. Je suis vivant, c'est le principal non ?

-Je… Oui.

-Bien. Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive pour réagir ainsi ?

Sasuke hésita un instant. Son regard doré se planta dans celui si sombre et doux de Yukimura et il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler. Avant de la refermer. Non, il n'avait pas le courage. Il n'avait pas le courage et ce n'était pas bien. Prenant un faux air décontractée, il reprit d'une voix sonnant atrocement faux :

-Non, non… Il n'y a rien. Juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. Rien d'autre.

Devant l'air suspicieux du Sanada, il se releva rapidement, gardant toujours son expression peu naturelle sur le visage.

-Reposez vous bien Yukimura-sama.

Le concerné se figea de surprise alors que son guerrier quittait la pièce. Il voulut réagir… Trop tardivement. Sasuke avait déjà quitté la pièce qu'il répétait stupéfait :

-Yukimura…-sama ?

Immobile devant la réaction du jeune guerrier, le descendant Sanada se releva rapidement, envoyant voler son drap avec plus de force qu'il ne s'y attendait. Une rage sourde commençait à poindre en lui. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil pour cela. Mais c'était Sasuke… Sasuke qui lui mentait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il n'aimait pas devoir s'inquiéter pour ses protecteurs. Il n'aimait pas ressentir une telle atmosphère dans cette maison.

-Kozuke !

-Haï ! Yukimura-sama ?

Le jeune Sanada se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir désert. Seul la jeune femme lui ressemblant tant, avançait en sa direction, apportant apparemment ses nouveaux bandages ainsi qu'une tasse thé. Comme d'habitude.

-Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez Yukimura-sama. Mais rallongez-vous je vous prie, votre blessure n'est pas suffisamment guérie. Vous risquez de la rouvrir.

Il acquiesça avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre pour s'asseoir sur son futon. Kozuke prit place à ses côtés, déposant le plateau qu'elle portait avant de remettre le drap correctement, tandis que son maître regardait d'un air vide la porte opposée qui s'ouvrait de moitié sur les jardins, diffusant un peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Il laissa la jeune femme s'occupait de ses bandages en silence, repensant encore à la réaction surprenante de Sasuke. Ne grimaçant même pas sous la douleur lorsque le tissu se décolla de sa blessure encore ouverte. Kozuke avait décidément un don pour soigner. Elle ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à refaire tous les bandages après avoir nettoyé à nouveau la plaie. Puis elle tendit la tasse de thé à Yukimura qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ? J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un Kagemusha comme toi Kozuke !

La jeune femme accepta le compliment avant de se replacer correctement à genoux. Elle attendit patiemment que le jeune Sanada termine sa tasse pour la reposer sur le plateau. Seulement, au lieu de se relever pour quitter la pièce, elle resta agenouillée, hésitante.

-Il me semble… Que vous vouliez me demander quelque chose Yukimura-sama…

Le concerné sortit de sa réflexion avant d'hocher la tête. Se redressant, il fit face à la jeune femme qui avait levé les yeux vers lui. Attentive, comme toujours.

-Je sais que vous êtes la seule personne à qui se confie Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?

-Haï. En ce moment, son comportement n'est pas normal, et il n'a pas voulut m'expliquer…

-Je suis désolée Yukimura-sama. Mais Sasuke ne m'a rien dit. J'ai remarqué certes ce changement d'attitude, mais n'y est pas trouvé d'explications valables.

-Je vois.

-Cela vous inquiète ?

L'héritier de la famille Sanada ne répondit même pas à la question rhétorique de Kozuke. Il se retint de pousser un soupir. Si même la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée, personne ne saurait lui dire ce qui arrivait à Sasuke.

-Yukimura-sama…

-Haï ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui baissa les yeux, sembla hésitée. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle releva la tête à nouveau avant d'annoncer d'une voix extrêmement douce qui prouvait son attachement au jeune guerrier :

-Peut être que Sasuke, a juste besoin d'affection.

-Ma…

-Enfin ! Je sais que nous faisons tous ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se sente bien ! Depuis la mort de l'ex-Roi rouge, il semblait même avoir accepté sa place… Seulement… Vous devriez lui demander directement.

-Je l'ai fais il y a peu Kozuke. Il n'a fait que me mentir.

-Alors réessayez. Je vous connais bien Yukimura-sama, tant que vous ne comprendrez pas, vous ne serez pas tranquille. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner facilement surtout que Sasuke ne parle jamais de lui très facilement. Nous le savons tous.

Yukimura resta silencieux suite aux propos de son Kagemusha qui se releva alors, emportant le plateau avec elle. Kozuke allait quitter la pièce lorsque son maître l'arrêta alors en l'interpellant. Elle s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers lui alors qu'il fixait toujours la seule ouverture de la pièce.

-Merci.

La jeune femme eut un sourire doux avant de refermer le panneau derrière elle, laissant l'héritier à ses pensées. Elle déambula dans les couloirs silencieux des appartements avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où elle déposa le plateau avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse puis sur les jardins.

Sasuke se trouvait assis dans l'herbe, Shibien dégainée, le katana reposant sur ses genoux. Il avait prit l'habitude de communiquer avec son arme, rattrapant ça et là quelques souvenirs de Mibu Kyoshirô, mais aussi une partie des siens.

Il était là depuis une demi-heure qu'une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés. Ouvrant les yeux, il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître l'identité de l'arrivant. Seule une personne était capable de l'approcher aussi discrètement. Et ce n'était pas forcément la personne qu'il souhaitait le plus voir en ce moment.

Il se releva, ignorant Yukimura silencieux. Avant de ranger son arme dans un grincement sec d'acier. Puis s'apprêtant à se détourner, il retint un soupir lorsque le jeune Sanada le força à rester d'une pression sur son poignet.

-Q…

-Ca suffit maintenant Sasuke. Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ?

Surpris par le ton sec et froid de Yukimura, le jeune guerrier resta un instant immobile avant de froncer les sourcils. N'allait-on jamais le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?

-Il n'y a rien. Strictement rien !

-Si tu étais aussi doué pour les armes que pour les mensonges, j'aurai du souci à me faire. Répliqua d'un ton railleur le jeune homme.

-Chacun ses capacités. Les miennes ne servent pas à tromper les gens.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils sous le reproche sous-entendu du garçon. Apparemment, il restait encore déçu par son comportement pour mettre la main sur le Tenrô. Que pensait-il ? Que cela lui avait plût de lui mentir ? Il ne l'avait pas fait pour le plaisir. S'il savait combien cela avait été dur de se souscrire à son regard doré, accusateur.

-Peu importe ! C'est un ordre !

-Je me fiche bien des ordres !

Le regard glacial, il repoussa vivement la tentative de Yukimura d'attraper son épaule. Pour se reculer de quelques pas, sur la défensive, Shibien tremblant sous sa colère.

-Pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ?

-Mais c'est vous qui me rendez fou !

Le jeune Sanada écarquilla des yeux alors que Sasuke perdait toute trace de colère. Horrifié par ses paroles. Il resta immobile alors qu'une lueur de tristesse apparaissait dans les yeux sombre de Yukimura. Lueur qu'il détestait plus que tout.

-Je…

-Désolé.

Sa voix mal assurée fut coupée par la déclaration de son maître qui semblait réellement blessé par ses paroles. Il s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir réagit aussi bêtement.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais qui aurait pu te blesser.

-P… ?

Perdu, il ne put réagir à temps et repousser Yukimura lorsque celui-ci passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre. Surpris, il resta immobile alors que le Sanada reprenait soufflant dans son oreille :

-Peu importe mes actes que tu aurais pu mal prendre, je m'inquiète pour toi Sasuke. Ne garde pas le silence si j'ai commis une faute…

-Oublie.

Surpris, Yukimura voulut se reculer pour regarder son jeune guerrier. Cependant celui-ci contrairement à toutes attentes le retint, enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans le cou du jeune dirigeant.

-Il y a des choses plus importantes que cela…

Ses mains se refermèrent inconsciemment sur le dos du kimono de Yukimura qui étonné, eut un léger sourire avant de resserrer davantage l'étreinte. Oui, des choses beaucoup plus importantes.

Kozuke venait tout juste de terminer le repas. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour remarquer que Sasuke et Yukimura n'avaient pas bougé. Elle eut un sourire et s'apprêtait à les appeler pour le repas lorsque Saizo la devança. Le maître des brumes passa la tête par la fenêtre avant de héler les deux hommes.

-Hé ! Yukimura relâche Sasuke ! Tu vas l'étouffer le pauvre ! Venez manger bande de flemmards ! Vous continuerez plus tard !

Le jeune Sanada eut un soupir en se reculant de son protecteur avant de se tourner vers Saizo pour lui adresser un signe de main, ils arrivaient dans une minute. Il se tourna alors vers Sasuke qui était secoué par un léger rire, et son cœur s'allégea. Reprenant son calme, l'adolescent eut un sourire avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Yukimura s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsqu'il annonça alors :

-Je devrais me disputer plus souvent avec toi…

Le jeune dirigeant se figea quelques secondes surpris avant de sourire amusé. Sasuke était déjà rentré à l'intérieur qu'il murmura alors, levant les yeux au ciel :

-Oui. Effectivement.

_Owari_

_**Disclaimer : **Samurai Deeper Kyo -- Kamijyo Akimme_


End file.
